Despues de la tormenta
by Makiii-chan
Summary: Mafuyu es herida por defender a Sasha, el regresa corriendo a casa y una vez que la cura se siente culpable ¿que hara Mafuyu para que no se sienta así?


Hey aquí otra vez yeiii jajá ok no esté fic va también dedicado a mi onee-chan, espero que no sea tan meloso y que te guste onee-chan trate de poner todo lo que querías jiji bueno me largo si alguien quiere que le escriba un fic solo dígamelo ok? Abri un blog para poder ahí publicar algunos adelantos a los fics que escribo pueden ahí ver lo que hago, seguirme etc, etc

.com

Despues de la tormenta.

-Maldición- se quejo cierto peliblanco con el cabello mojado a causa de la lluvia que caía, -justo ahora tenía que llover- pensó el chico mientras corría debajo de aquel cielo gris.

Llevaba en sus brazos a una dormida pelirroja que estaba herida de uno de sus costados, respiraba con dificultad y tenía los ojos apretados al igual que sus labios a causa del dolor.

-Espera un poco más Mafuyu- decía el chico tratando de no desesperarse.

Llegaron a la casa, abrió la puerta como pudo y la cerró con el pie azotándola, provocando un fuerte eco por aquella gran mansión. Corrió al baño más cercano para poder curar las heridas de Mafuyu.

La puso encima de la tima con cuidado de que la herida no se abriera más, empezó a quitarle la ropa que traía dejándola solamente con su ropa interior color negro. La herida era solo una raspadura, pero había hecho que la pelirroja perdiera mucha sangre, agarro una toalla y la mojo con agua fría, en el momento que paso la toalla por el raspón hizo que Mafuyu despertara.

-Sa…sha- susurro con dificultad con la vista algo nublada.

-Perdona, no quise despertarte- dijo acariciando su mejilla, haciendo que la pelirroja por fin lo pudiera ver bien.

-No…te…preocupes- jadeaba la chica.

-No hables mucho, debo limpiar tu herida- dijo el ojiazul agarrando su mano- Si te duele solo aprieta mi mano de acuerdo?-

La chica asintió, volviendo a cerrar los ojos al sentir el frío contacto de la toalla con su piel, apretando fuertemente la mano del qwaser, quien apretó la mano de la chica de la misma manera para que sintiera que él estaba con ella. Sentía que se iba a desmayar del dolor, era insoportable.

-Maldición- escucho decir al chico que tenía a su lado- Tenía veneno.-

-¿Qué?- logro articular sin tartamudear.

-El arma que te hirió tenía veneno por eso se te infecto más rápido…Maldición¡ por mi culpa estas así- rugió el chico asustando un poco a la chica.

-Tranquilo- dijo ella apretando la mano del peliblanco para que este la pudiera ver a los ojos-¿Sabes cómo quitar el veneno cierto?- dijo mirando como Sasha temblaba de la ira- Si succionas en la herida el veneno saldrá y podrás continuar limpiando la herida –

El chico la miro con preocupación, sabía lo que tenía que hacer pero tenía miedo de lastimarla más de lo que ella ya estaba, no era la primera vez que succionaba veneno del cuerpo de alguna persona, el dolor era insoportable que algunas veces las personas se quedaban inconscientes a causa del dolor.

-Escucha sé lo que tengo que hacer- dijo tranquilizándose un poco- El problema es que no quiero hacerte daño- la miro directo a los ojos preocupándose más al ver que la chica iba perdiendo poco a poco el brillo de sus ojos, mientras Mafuyu sonreía ante su comentario, acerco su otra mano a la mejilla del chico y la acaricio.

- Se que no me harás daño porque me quieres- dijo ella tranquilamente provocándole cierto rubor al qwaser- Solo…hazlo-apretó mas su mano para transmitirle confianza a Sasha.

-De acuerdo- contesto ayudándola a apoyarse sobre la pared, paso las manos de Mafuyu por su cuello para que se apoyara mejor en él, la abrazo por la cintura y se agacho para estar más cerca de la herida.

Cuando empezó a succionar pudo sentir como el cuerpo de Mafuyu se estremecía y temblaba a la vez, se detuvo un momento para poder pensar si continuar o parar. Mafuyu al sentir que el paraba por un momento le acaricio el cabello que aun seguía algo húmedo.

-Estoy bien…continua- hablo tratando de no asustar al chico.

El chico al escuchar esto continuo succionando el veneno que ahora se mezclaba con la sangre caliente de la chica dentro de su boca.

-Ahh Sasha- jadeo Mafuyu abrazándose más al cuerpo del chico.

-Perdóname Mafuyu, ya casi termino- pensó el chico al escuchar jadear a la chica quien también la abrazo más fuerte pues pudo sentir que las piernas de esta empezaban a temblar y tal vez se podría caer.

Termino de succionar, haciendo que la chica soltara un suspiro al sentir que Sasha había terminado de succionar, acostó de nuevo a Mafuyu quien respiraba fuertemente, escupió el veneno y la sangre en el lavabo, se enjuago la boca con agua y limpio el lavabo, regreso a lado de la chica y pudo observar que su respiración había regresado a la normalidad.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto mientras le quitaba algunos mechones de la cara.

-Si…solo tengo mucho sueño- susurro antes de quedarse dormida.

E l peliblanco sonrió un poco más tranquilo de que por fin ella pudiera descansar un poco, termino de limpiar la herida le puso un gaza y la cargo una vez que termino de limpiar el baño, la llevo al cuarto donde dormía Mafuyu y la recostó en la cama, busco algo de ropa para poder vestirla y cuando la encontró la vistió y tapo con las sabanas de su cama.

La vio dormir tranquilamente y pensar que pudo haberla perdido eso es algo que él nunca se perdonaría, cerro sus ojos sintiendo todo el cansancio caer sobre él, se recostó a lado de ella y la abrazo por la cintura sintiendo un poco de su calor, cerro sus ojos y se quedo dormido mientras olía el perfume que desprendía Mafuyu.

Abrió los ojos sintiéndose mejor de lo que hace rato se sentía, reconoció que estaba en su cuarto, pero cuando quiso moverse se dio cuenta de que unos brazos la tenían abrazada por la cintura, agacho la mirada y vio al peliblanco quien dormía profundamente, sonrió de lado pensando en que había preocupado mucho al qwaser de hierro.

Acaricio la mejilla del chico y beso su frente, despertando al joven qwaser.

-Perdón, no quise despertarte- dijo sinceramente sintiéndose en un deja vu, miro con infinita ternura al chico que tenía a lado quien se frotaba sus ojos a causa del sueño

-Descuida…como te sientes- preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

-Mucho mejor…gracias- sonrió la chica.

Ambos se miraban a los ojos, a pesar de estar en silencio no les incomodaba en absoluto al contrario, disfrutaban estar así, Sasha se acerco lentamente y poso sus labios sobre los de la chica quien al sentirlos cerró los ojos al igual que Sasha.

Al principio fue tierno y dulce, pero ambos querían algo más que un simple beso, Mafuyu empezó a quitarle la camisa semi-húmeda al chico quien ahora estaba encima de ella pero si poner todo su peso sobre ella, pero este se separo una vez que ella se la quito por completo.

-Espera…-dijo el recuperando el aire quitando suavemente las manos de ella sobre su pecho.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto extrañada la pelirroja.

-Yo…no quiero hacerte daño- dijo el chico desviando la mirada.

Ella lo agarro del mentón para que la mirara de nuevo, suspiro al ver la mirada de preocupación de él caer sobre ella.

-Escucha si te sientes culpable por mi herida, quiero que sepas que no eres culpable, es más si te volvieran a atacar por la espalda no dudes en que te protegería de nuevo- dijo la chica sentándose con dificultad, aun le dolía un poco la herida.

-Eso es lo que más me da miedo- dijo mirándola ya no con preocupación si no con seriedad.- Si te vuelven a herir y esta vez no puedo hacer nada yo no sé que voy a hacer si te pierdo, no quiero volver a perder a un ser querido- dijo agachando la cabeza.

-Tú nunca me vas a perder Sasha, yo siempre voy a estar contigo- dijo Mafuyu agarrando la cara del chico para poder besarlo de nuevo con dulzura- Me gustas mucho Sasha por eso no me voy a alegar de ti-

El chico al escuchar esto se sorprendió, nunca pensó ser correspondido, bajo sus manos a la cintura de la chica y la volvió a besar, se separaron por falta de aire y se miraron a los ojos sonriéndose con complicidad, ahora ya no había ninguna duda y tampoco miedo eso se podía reflejar en los ojos de ambos.

Se volvieron a besar pasando de un beso dulce y de cierta manera dulce a uno salvaje y con pasión, Sasha le quito aquella pijama que había encontrado en uno de los cajones de la chica dejándola otra vez en ropa interior, la chica tampoco se quedo atrás y se deciso de su pantalón sin embargo una punzada y hizo que gimiera de dolor.

-Tranquila deja que yo te haga disfrutar- dijo Sasha al ver que Mafuyu todavía no se podía mover con facilidad.

Le quito lo que le quedaba de ropa a la chica quien ya no sentía tanta pena cuando él le quitaba su sostén pues ahora era ella quien le daba el soma.

-S….Sasha- gimió la chica la sentir los expertos labios del chico extraer soma de su pecho derecho, mientras que el izquierdo era masajeado por una de las manos que chica y la otra recorría todo su cuerpo.

Aunque ya se había acostumbrado al extraño cosquilleo que le provocaba Sasha cuando tomaba de su soma, esta vez se sentía diferente, podía sentir que esta vez lo hacía con amor y eso le calentaba más.

Sasha dejo de tomar de su soma cuando se sintió satisfecho y ataco el cuello de la chica, besándolo y mordiéndolo dejando pequeñas marcas rojas en su cuello, estaba a punto de volverse loco todo en ella era perfecto, lo que de verdad hizo que perdiera la poca cordura que aun tenia fue el pequeño roce que hizo su miembro con la pelvis de la chica, haciendo que ambos gimieran ante tal movimiento.

-Sasha…te necesito- gimió desesperadamente en el oído del chico.

El no pudo más ante tal confesión y se deciso de sus calzoncillos que le empezaban a molestar de su erección vaya con tan solo un roce y ya se había puesto demasiado duro, se puso entre las piernas de la chica quien las había abierto para que el qwaser se acomodara mejor, antes de entrar en ella la miro para ver alguna pizca de duda en sus ojos.

Pero lo único que pudo ver fue a una Mafuyu con la respiración algo entrecortada, las mejillas algo sonrojadas pero con una sonrisa que transmitía paz y amor (jiji peace and love ok no -.-) se acerco a ella y la beso con demasiada ternura.

Poco a poco fue entrando en ella, sintiendo como los brazos de la chica se posicionaban alrededor de su cuello y profundizaba más el beso, al estar completamente dentro ella se separaron por falta de aire, tratando de jalar aire por la boca y nariz.

Sasha quien se había recargado en uno de los hombros de la chica, sintió una gran alegría de saber que por fin esa pelirroja que a veces lo desesperaba pero que amaba tanto, por fin era suya, el interior de ella era estrecho pero a la vez delicioso empezó a moverse despacio, disfrutando de los gemidos que soltaba Mafuyu, pero pronto se empezó a mover más rápido pues también necesitaba a Mafuyu.

-Mas…mas…-decía la chica entre cada embestida que le daba Sasha-AHHHHH- grito la chica al sentir que Sasha había encontrado su punto G, subió las piernas hasta las caderas del peliblanco acercándolo más a él, haciendo que este golpeara de nuevo en su punto G, pronto ella se vino después de un qwaser que había liberado toda su esencia dentro de ella.

Sasha salió despacio de ella se acostó a un lado ella y los cubrió con la colcha y la acerco a el abrazándola con cuidado, Mafuyu se acomodo en el pecho del chico y se dejo llevar por el cansancio quedándose profundamente dormida.

-Así que después de la tormenta viene la paz ehh- dijo Sasha acariciando el cabello de la pelirroja, quedándose igual que ella dormido.

Puff termine jeje no pensé que me costara algo de trabajo eh de confesarlo ya no soy tan buena como antes o bueno eso digo yo ustedes que piensan? Dejen sus reviews :D los quierooooooo


End file.
